泰隆/技能数据
}} Abilities . |firstname = Noxian Diplomacy |firstinfo = (Active): Talon's next autoattack within the next 6 seconds deals additional physical damage. If the target is a champion they will also bleed for 6 seconds, taking additional physical damage each second and revealing their location for the duration. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Noxian Diplomacy is an autoattack modifier that enhances Talon's next autoattack within 6 seconds to deal bonus physical damage. If the attacked target is a champion they are also debuffed for 6 seconds, taking additional physical damage every half second and being revealed for the duration. * Noxian Diplomacy does not proc spell vamp or . * * * Noxian Diplomacy resets Talon's attack timer on cast. * Noxian Diplomacy's cooldown will not begin until the autoattack modifier is consumed or expires after 6 seconds. * Noxian Diplomacy will proc on non-champion targets for the initial physical damage, but will not apply the DoT. **Noxian Diplomacy will proc on structures. * Noxian Diplomacy will not reveal stealthed champions, but they still grant vision of their surroundings. |secondname = Rake |secondinfo = (Active): Talon sends out a volley of daggers in a cone that then quickly return back to him, dealing physical damage to any enemies it passes through. Each enemy can only be damaged once at the start of the ability and once at the end. Additionally the enemy is slowed for 2 seconds, refreshing the duration of the slow if they are hit twice. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 600 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Rake is a pass-through conic skillshot that hurls out 3 blades, dealing physical damage and slowing enemy units they hit. Upon reaching their maximum range the blades then return to Talon's location, again dealing physical damage and slowing enemies in their path. * A specific enemy unit can only be hit twice by Rake, once on the initial cast and once on the return. * Rake's projectiles take about 0.8 seconds to travel out and back to Talon. * Rake is the only way to take advantage of Mercy without items or teammates to give you additional crowd control. |thirdname = Cutthroat |thirdinfo = (Active): Talon instantly appears behind his target, silencing them for 1 second and amplifying his damage against that target for 3 seconds. *'Range:' 700 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Cutthroat is a targeted blink ability that causes Talon to teleport to a target enemy unit's location, appearing behind the unit and silencing it for 1 second. Additionally, for 3 seconds afterwards, any damage dealt by Talon to the target is amplified. * will negate the silence but will not negate the increased damage debuff. * Cutthroat has no cast time. * Cutthroat increases Talon's damage from any source, including autoattacks, all his abilities, item actives and summoner spells. |ultiname = Shadow Assault |ultiinfo = (Active): Talon disperses a ring of blades outwards and gains stealth for up to 2.5 seconds while gaining 40% movement speed. When Talon emerges from stealth, the blades converge on his location. When the ring of blades expands and contracts, enemies hit receive physical damage. Each enemy can only be damaged once at the start of the ability and once at the end. *'Diameter of AoE:' 500 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Shadow Assault is a point blank area of effect ability that sends out a circular array of blades, dealing physical damage to all enemy units hit. Upon cast, Talon enters stealth for up to 2.5 seconds, gaining increased movement speed while the stealth persists. Upon exiting stealth the blades return to Talon's location, again dealing physical damage to enemies hit. * A specific enemy unit can only be hit twice by Shadow Assault, once on the initial cast and once on the return. * Stealth is entered immediately upon casting Shadow Assault. Any action other than movement will bring Talon out of stealth prematurely, triggering the blades' return. ** Shadow Assault may also be re-activated to end stealth and trigger the blades' return. }} Category:英雄技能数据 Category:Silence Champion